Desolate Desire
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: A/U! Intrigued by the slowly withering cancer patient Caroline Forbes, Klaus Mikaelson pretends to be her doctor to get a closer look, but the more he gets to know her the more vital the need becomes to somehow save her from her unfortunate fate. NOTE: Happy endings are my thing!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is a new idea that popped into my head when I was beta'ing a klaroline fanfic... I hope you like it. I know it's a bit sad but rest assure happy endings are my thing!

Desolate Desire

A/U! Intrigued by the slowly withering cancer patient Caroline Forbes, Klaus Mikaelson pretends to be her doctor to get a closer look, but the more he gets to know her the more vital the need becomes to somehow save her from her unfortunate fate. NOTE: Happy endings are my thing.

I would like to thank Ana for helping me out with the title and summary and I would like to thank Juliete and Mia for the lovely covers :)

Have at it!

* * *

Caroline sat on Katherine's and Elena's porch with Bonnie by her side. The girls waited for the twins to come out because they had plans together.

"Care, how are you feeling?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline shrugged sadly as she looked down at her hands.

"What are the doctors saying?" Bonnie wondered. She didn't want to push the subject but she had to know about what was going on with her best friend.

"They're saying that I don't have much time left." Caroline said softly.

"Why'd you stop?" Bonnie asked wondering why Caroline stopped with the chemo therapy sessions.

"Because… What's the point? Sure, it'll prolong my life… and my suffering... but there is one thing waiting for me at the end of the road." Caroline said and then added, "Death."

"You can't talk like that." Bonnie said as she tried to hold back her tears from falling.

"I know…" Caroline sighed. "But as we all know, the truth hurts."

The two girls heard the front door creak open and they turned to face the identical twins. Katherine and Elena stepped outside and walked over to their friends.

"Hey girls," They said in unison, smiling sadly.

"Kat, 'Lena." Caroline and Bonnie greeted.

Caroline got up off of the step and felt dizziness overwhelm her. Caroline tried to keep her balance but couldn't and reached for the closest thing.

"Caroline!" Katherine shouted as she ran over to the blonde.

"What's going on?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Nothing. I'm fine." Caroline tried to reassure them.

"No you're not." Bonnie cried.

"I am, I'm good." Caroline said trying to reassure both herself and her best friends.

The three girls shared a look and Elena quickly ran into the house.

"Dad! Daddy!" Elena called out from the foyer.

"What is it sweetheart?" Grayson asked as he ran down the stairs with his white coat in his hands.

"Care- Caroline, she isn't feeling well." Elena cried.

Grayson nodded and quickly put on his white coat. He ran outside with Elena in tow. He spotted Caroline holding onto the wooden pole with all her might. Her face was pale and her hands seemed to be shaking.

"Care, sweetheart. What do you feel?" Grayson asked as he kneeled in front of the pale girl.

Caroline tried to speak but couldn't. Her throat seemed to be closed.

"Call an ambulance." Grayson told Katherine.

Katherine quickly took out her iPhone and dialed the ambulance. When they answered she quickly told them her address.

"Elena, call Caroline's parents." Grayson told his other daughter. Elena nodded and reached for her Samsung galaxy. Elena dialed the Forbes residence and Bill picked up on the second ring.

"Elena?" Bill guessed as he spoke into the phone.

"Mr. Forbes it—it's," She tried to get out.

"Caroline," Bill finished.

"She—she's not feeling well Mr. Forbes." Elena said sadly.

"Where are you girls?" Bill asked as he called for Liz.

"At my house; we called an ambulance. Meet us at the hospital."

"Okay, we'll be there soon." Bill sighed.

Elena nodded and was about to hang up on him when she heard him say, "And Elena, please take care of my daughter."

"Of course," Elena assured him before she hung up.

The ambulance was there exactly two minutes later. They quickly took out everything they needed and ran to the porch.

"Who is it?" The blond man asked Katherine.

Katherine pointed at Caroline and the blond man motioned for the others to follow him. Two men pushed a gurney over to the porch.

"No," Caroline cried as she eyed the familiar gurney. The past year of her life has been hell. She was home one month and in the hospital the other. It was a miracle that she was actually able to graduate high school with a grade point average of 3.50.

"Caroline, please. You have too." Grayson told her.

Caroline looked at the middle aged man that has grown to become a close person of hers and gave him a small smile.

"Okay," She told him.

Grayson gave Caroline a small smile and then turned to the men. He started barking out orders and before Caroline knew it she was in the ambulance.

* * *

Klaus sat in his drawing room bored. He eyed the landscape that he was working on and huffed. Mystic Falls was getting more boring as the seconds ticked by.

"Nik!" Klaus heard his sister's shriek.

Klaus sighed and got out of his chair. He went over to the door and unlocked it in the process nonchalantly. Rebekah stood on the other side with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" Klaus asked, not bothering to make an effort.

"I was out looking for something to eat but the bloody FBI agents are all over the place." Rebekah whined.

"Okay…" Klaus said not understanding what she was trying to get at.

"Okay!? I'm bloody hungry and I can't even hunt a deer because the FBI agents are everywhere."

"Just compel them." Klaus said as he leaned against the door frame tiredly.

"They're on vervain. They know about us." Rebekah told him.

"Who the fuck cares? Just kill them." Klaus told her bored. Klaus didn't really care if the humans knew about them because they couldn't be killed. They were the Originals, the first of their kind. The only weapon that could kill them was long gone so it didn't matter.

"You are no help!" Rebekah cried out as she turned on her heels and walked away from her piece of shit brother.

Klaus rolled his eyes and slammed the door. He went back to his chair and reached for the paint brush.

He dove the skinny paint brush into the palette. The palette consisted of dark colors. He had his browns, blacks, and grays.

Klaus mixed the brown and gray color and was about to make a stroke on the landscape that stood on the easel but stopped when he heard a loud thud.

"Ugh!" Klaus huffed as he dropped the palette on the wooden table and walked over to the door.

He walked out of his drawing room and up the stairs. He entered Kol's bedroom because it was right about his drawing room with his arms crossed.

He spotted his younger siblings fighting one another and he rolled his eyes. Klaus watched as Rebekah and Kol tore at one another with a sadistic glint in his blue-grey eyes. They acted like a bunch of five year olds when they were over one thousand years old. It was pathetic, he thought.

Elijah entered the mansion with his black Hugo Boss suit in one arm. He heard what was going on upstairs and sighed.

He climbed up the stairs tiredly and was about to walk into Kol's room when he spotted his younger brother leaning against the door frame with a sadistic smirk on his lips.

"Stop them," Elijah ordered.

"Now why would I do that big brother? They both deserve a good beating." Klaus grinned.

Elijah rolled his brown eyes at Klaus and pushed past him. He grabbed Kol's shirt and threw him across the room.

"Hey!" Kol shouted as he touched the back of his head. The pain would go away in about a second but it still hurt at that moment.

"What the bloody hell is this? Why are the two of you tearing at one another?" Elijah asked ignoring Kol's whining.

"He wouldn't share." Rebekah told her oldest brother.

"Share?" Eijah asked.

"Blood, he wouldn't share the human girl he was draining." Rebekah said as she motioned to the motionless girl on the floor.

"Did you kill her?" Elijah asked as he listened for a pulse.

He heard a soft humming and knew that she was still alive but barely breathing.

"Nope, Mystic Falls is swarming with FBI agents… I'm not that stupid."

"Don't tell me that you are afraid of those bloody humans that think that they are in charge…" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I am not afraid of them but it wouldn't hurt to be a bit cautious." Kol said.

"Yeah, okay… Kol Mikaelson being cautious, are we in an alternate universe?"

"Shut up Nik," Kol said annoyed.

Klaus chuckled and shook his head.

"He's right Niklaus," Elijah told Klaus.

"I don't understand why you guys, a bunch of Original vampires, are afraid of those mere humans that like to carry big guns and wear sunglasses and black suits."

Elijah chuckled as he shook his head, "That is a stereotype Niklaus, just like garlic is for vampires."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway I am going to go now and find some pretty brunette to suck dry. You're free to join me." Klaus said over his shoulder.

"Niklaus, I forbid you to do that." Elijah said his lips in a tight line.

"You forbid me?" Klaus laughed as he faced his older brother.

"Yes I forbid you. Enough people have died by your hand in this past millennia."

"I don't care. I'll kill more and more people just to spite you." Klaus spat.

Elijah put a finger on his temple and massaged it. He looked over at Klaus and said, "Listen, I've had a hard day at work. Three of my patients died in surgery and I honestly don't want or need to see any more dead people."

"If you care so much about the well-being of those ill patients why don't you just give them your blood? It'll heal them and you won't be so angry all the time." Klaus shrugged.

"I can't do that. It is not right."

"How is it not right? If you have the ability to save them you should." Klaus said even though he didn't really care about those mere humans.

"It's not that easy Niklaus, some of my patients want to die and I can't take away their wishes from them because it would make me sleep better at night." Klaus sighed.

"I don't even know why you became a doctor in the first place…" Kol admitted as he walked over to the girl that lay on the floor unconsciously. He bit into his hand and opened the girl's mouth. The girl fed from him. When she was able to walk she got up. She looked around the room confused with a dazed look.

Kol looked into the girl's blue eyes compelling her, "You will forget about this and you will move on with your life."

The girl nodded and walked past Klaus and Elijah. She made her way down the stairs still confused.

When the four siblings heard the door close they resumed their conversation.

"I became a doctor because I have self-control and I actually want to help people." Elijah said to Kol.

"Why? They're bound to die anyway." Rebekah said as she tossed her straight blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I know they are but if I have the ability to help them I will. No matter the cost." Elijah told them before leaving Kol's bedroom.

The three Mikaelson siblings rolled their eyes at their brother's little speech and then laughed.

"I'm going to go to the hospital." Klaus said.

"For what?"

"To get some blood bags. I don't like the idea of being afraid of some humans but he's right." Klaus said tossing a look at Elijah's retrieving figure.

"Isn't he always?" Rebekah asked.

Kol nodded and jumped onto his bed.

"Leave," He told them.

"Why?" Rebekah asked.

"I have some things to attend to."

"Yeah, like masturbating…" Klaus laughed as he left the room.

"How do you expect to get the blood bags?" Rebekah asked stopping Klaus in his tracks.

"I'll compel my way into the room that holds the blood bags." Klaus said obviously.

"That place is crawling with agents."

"These bloody agents better get the fuck out before I decide to go on a killing rampage." Klaus huffed.

"Don't be stupid Nik, get the blood somehow but not by compelling the nurses."

Klaus looked over at Elijah's closed bedroom door and an idea came to his mind.

"Looks like I am going to be playing doctor for the day." He said as he smirked in Rebekah's direction.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys liked it. I know we don't like seeing our baby Care feeling horrible but all will be good! I promise!

Please Leave Feedback

~Hana :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Now before I let you read this I would like to answer some questions :)

1. time-twilight asked: Looks promising so far! Will Klaus fall in love with Caroline and turn her into a Vampire and r u going 2 try and keep to near the same story were Katherine and Elena r da doppelgängers and Klaus never found a doppelgänger since he got turn into a Vampire so he is still trying to undo da curse, but I think he should kill Katherine to undo da curse. Plz update soon. **Thank you! and yes, something along those lines :) There is no doppelganger drama in this fic!**

**2. debbie1689 asked: Love your story idea**

I can't wait to read more

So  
What does caroline have?  
Is damon and stefan part of this story?  
Elijah is so sweet tht his being a doctor Thank you! You will find out what she has in this chapter :) They will be, eventually! Yes he is! :)

I hope that answered your questions :)

Now without further ado I give you the second chapter!

Enjoy :D

* * *

Klaus entered the hospital through the main doors. He looked on either side of him and spotted two agents sitting in the waiting room and three agents standing by the vending machine.

Klaus smirked as he pulled on Elijah's white robe.

Klaus looked down at Elijah's I.D. badge and quickly hid it. He wore a light blue button down shirt and white jeans. If he was going to play doctor he had to look the part.

Elijah wasn't exactly thrilled with Klaus' little idea but he eventually agreed reluctantly.

* * *

_One Hour Ago:_

_Klaus sat in the living room and waited for Elijah to descend down the stairs. Klaus has a glass of bourbon laced with a bit of blood in his right hand and his sketch pad in the other._

_Elijah usually didn't rest much so Klaus knew that he would eventually come down the stairs._

_"Have you talked to Elijah?" Rebekah asked her older brother impatiently._

_"No sister, I have not." Klaus replied nonchalantly._

_"Why?" Rebekah asked as a sneer grazed her lips._

_Klaus put his sketch pad now and turned his gaze to his bratty little sister._

_"Elijah is currently resting." Klaus said._

_"Since when do you care if our brother is resting? Just barge in there and get on with it!"_

_"Bekah…" Klaus said his voice dangerously low._

_"What!?" She whined. "I'm hungry!" She added._

_"So find some bloody deer to drain!" Klaus shouted annoyed._

_"I would if this stupid town wasn't crawling with those bloody humans that think they're on top." Rebekah spat._

_"What is going on here!?" Elijah questioned as he came down the stairs. His hair was tousled and he wore sweatpants and nothing else._

_Elijah was rubbing at his eyes as he entered the living room. He then looked between his siblings frustrated._

_"We're talking about you." Rebekah told her eldest brother._

_"About me? Whatever for?" Elijah asked as he sat down in the arm chair._

_"I came up with a plan." Klaus said._

_"A plan?" Elijah questioned._

_"Yeah…"_

_"What's it about?" Elijah asked as he motioned for Rebekah to get him a glass of scotch._

_"I'm not your maid, 'Lijah." Rebekah spat in his direction._

_"I know that, but you did wake me."_

_"Okay… and?"_

_"Bekah, just get me a bloody glass of scotch, will you!?" Elijah asked her._

_Rebekah stood still and Elijah sighed, "Rebekah, dear, will you please get me a glass of scotch?"_

_"Fine…" Rebekah caved as she walked over to the tumbler and the glasses that sat on a steel tray._

_"Thank you," Elijah thanked her and then looked over at Klaus who sat silently and sipped his drink._

_"What is your plan?" He asked him._

_"Okay… Now, I'm pretty sure that you're going to say no but I'm going to do it anyway. No matter what you say."_

_"I already don't like this plan of yours…" Elijah admitted as Rebekah handed him the glass of scotch._

_"Thank you." He told her._

_"Uh huh…" Rebekah said as she sat down beside Klaus._

_"Well, tell me this plan of yours." Elijah said._

_"Okay… So, Mystic Falls is crawling with FBI agents, right?" Klaus said._

_"Right," Elijah nodded._

_Klaus nodded and said, "I want to pretend to be a doctor."_

_"I'm sorry, what?" Elijah questioned._

_"Hear me out, will you!?" Klaus snapped._

_"I'm listening." Elijah said._

_"Okay… So, I want to pretend to be you because then I will be able to get access to the Mystic Falls Hospital blood supply."_

_"Niklaus… The patients need the blood for transfusions… I can't let you do this."_

_"I'm not asking for your permission." Klaus told his older brother._

_"Niklaus… These patients could die if they don't get the blood transfusions that they need." Elijah stated as he tried to make Klaus understand._

_"I don't care about those bloody patients. They're human and fragile and they will die eventually. Does it really matter if it's earlier or later?" Klaus asked annoyed._

_"Yes. It does." _

_"Elijah, if you do not give me your robe I will be forced to act."_

_"What are you going to do?" Elijah asked him pointedly._

_"Well for starters, I'll kill those FBI agents before they have a chance to get their guns out… and then from there I'll kill the patients that are in the hospital… The point is that I will kill all of the civilians if you don't give me your robe."_

_Elijah shook his head but nodded. "Fine, I'll give you the robe… Niklaus, just don't hurt anybody and please do not take all the blood. There are at least five patients that I know of right now that need a blood transfusion."_

_"I won't... I'll be generous just this once." Klaus smirked at his older brother._

_Elijah gave Klaus a pointed look and Klaus put his hands up in defeat._

_"I won't do anything stupid." Klaus said._

_"Good... I know you love your Henley's and all but this is a hospital and of you want to pretend to be a doctor you have to act and dress like one. Is that clear?"_

_"Crystal clear." Klaus nodded as he placed his empty glass in the coffee table ._

_Elijah nodded reluctantly and gave Klaus his keys. _

_"What are these for?" Klaus asked._

_"Use my car... It's a BMW and not much doctors have that SUV of yours."_

_Klaus rolled his eyes but snatched the keys from Elijah's hand._

_"Where's the robe?" _

_"It's in my bedroom." Elijah replied._

_Klaus nodded and walked up the stairs to Elijah's room._

_When Klaus retrieved the white robe that hung on a hanger he left the manor._

* * *

As Klaus walked through the hallways of the hospital he looked into the different rooms with interest. Klaus wasn't used to seeing so many filled rooms and it made him cringe. One thing that he hated was the human sicknesses. Back when Klaus was a human there were different diseases but they weren't as severe as the ones that

Klaus finally found the room that was labeled Blood Bank. When Klaus couldn't unlock the door he looked down at Elijah's badge and took it out. The door unlocked immediately and Klaus entered with a smirk on his lips.

His smirk fell when he spotted a middle-aged woman sitting there.

The woman looked up and asked, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes love, you can." Klaus said as he made his way closer to her.

The woman felt as if there was something off about the man that stood in front of her and quickly backed away.

"Don't worry, Linda… I'm not here to hurt you." Klaus said as he looked down at her badge.

"What do you want?" Linda asked.

"I want you to tell me when this room will be free." He said as he compelled her.

"By ten in the evening." Linda answered.

"Thank you, now forget this little meeting happened and do go back to your work." He compelled her before he left the room.

Klaus could've just killed her but he didn't exactly want to mess up his expensive button down shirt so he decided to walk the hallways a bit more.

Klaus continued to look in the patients' rooms, now bored, but stopped abruptly when he saw a blonde woman lying on her side. She wasn't facing him so he didn't know how she looked like from the front but he could tell that she was beautiful.

Klaus was lost in thought when a middle-aged woman entered the girl's room.

Caroline turned to the sound of the footsteps and gave her mother a small smile. Klaus still couldn't see Caroline's face because Liz was standing there.

Liz broke down and Caroline quickly said, "Mommy, please don't cry."

Klaus perked his ears and heard the blonde's angelic voice. She sounded like an angel and her voice had him mesmerized.

"Caroline," Liz began to say and Klaus grinned when he found out that that was the patient's name.

"Mom, we both know that I don't have much time left. I don't want you stressing over me." Caroline told her mother softly.

"How can I not stress over you? You're my daughter! My only daughter!" Liz cried out.

Klaus' eyes widened when he saw the girl's face. She looked like an actual angel. An innocent angel.

"I know mommy, I know… but this world isn't fair…" Caroline said as her voice trailed off sadly.

"Caroline, how are you so calm? You have Leukemia and the doctor's aren't doing anything to help you!"

_Holy shit, she has leukemia, _Klaus thought.

"They tried to help me, mom… it's no use and you know that." Caroline said as she looked out the window sadly. Caroline's eyes widened when she spotted Klaus and Klaus quickly looked away from her. Caroline's warm gaze stayed on him for a couple of more moments before she was brought back to reality by her mother's voice.

"There has to be another way. There has to be a cure." Liz said as he took ahold of Caroline's hand and looked into her daughter's blue eyes that matched her own.

"I'm sure there will be a cure one day and I'm thankful for that but that day isn't today." Caroline said as she shook her head in defeat.

"Caroline, sweetie…" Liz cried.

"It's okay, mom." Caroline said as she ran her hand down her mother's back soothingly. "Everything will be okay."

Liz shook her head sadly and she began to sob. Caroline could feel the lump forming in her throat and she hoped that she wouldn't cry. She didn't want her mother seeing her like that.

"Hey, mom?" Caroline asked.

"Hm?" Liz asked as she looked over at Caroline through her teary blue eyes.

"I want a cookie." Caroline said.

"A cookie? Sweetheart… It isn't good for you." Liz said.

"I know that, but if I have a couple of more days or weeks left then I might as well enjoy them, right?"

"Right," Liz nodded. "Which type of cookie do you want?"

"Macadamia Nut," Caroline smiled.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit, okay?"

Caroline nodded and shut her eyes. Liz pressed her lips to Caroline's cheek and then left the room.

Klaus looked down at his robe and then at the badge. Before he knew it, he entered the girl's room.

"Mom?" Caroline asked as she looked up.

"Sorry, love… Your mum's not here yet." Klaus said as he sat down on the chair that stood a couple of feet away from her.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked the stranger.

"My name's Nik—er, Elijah Mikaelson and I am your doctor."

"My doctor? I already have a doctor… Meredith Fell."

"Dr. Fell took off for a couple of days." Klaus lied. He had to make sure to find this Dr. Fell before she came to check on Caroline.

"Oh… She didn't tell me." Caroline sighed.

Klaus nodded and looked down at the floor. Klaus took some med classes back in the eighties when he was bored so he was trying to remember what it is he was taught by that smelly professor.

Um… You have leukemia, yes?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," Caroline answered as she tried to stop herself from melting at his beautiful accent.

"How long have you had it for?" He asked.

"About two years…"

"Two years? I'm assuming you went to chemotherapy?" He assumed.

"Yeah, but I quit it." Caroline shrugged.

"Quit it? Why?" Klaus asked confused.

"If I am going to die, I might as well look like my actual age… When I had chemotherapy I felt horrible, more horrible then I do now…"

"I see… I've heard that it isn't very pleasant."

"It's not." Caroline announced.

"How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen." She sighed sadly.

"Eighteen… wow," Klaus said because he didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah… It isn't fair, you know?" Caroline asked him sadly.

"Yes… I do." He nodded.

"What can we do? It looks like dying at a young age is my destiny. It's a sucky fate, but my fate nonetheless."

Klaus was in awe as he listened to the teenage girl talk. He couldn't believe how she was just letting her fate do as it pleased.

"Would you take it?" Klaus wondered.

"Take what?" Caroline asked confused.

"Would you take it, if you had the chance to live?"

"Would I take it? Yes. Do I have that chance? No."

"But what if you did?"

"What are you trying to tell me? Is there some sort of cure I don't know about?" Caroline asked as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Actually, yes… there is." Klaus said. He didn't know why he was willing to spill all his dirty secrets for some girl he just met but he knew that he couldn't let her die. She was too precious to be taken away.

"You're kidding!" Caroline blurted as her blue eyes bulged in surprise.

"I'm not,"

"What is it?" Caroline asked curiously.

"You aren't going to believe me." Klaus stated.

"Try me," She shrugged.

"What if I told you that I was a being… a supernatural being?"

"A supernatural being?" Caroline asked confused. "Is this some kind of joke?" She laughed and Klaus couldn't help but grin at her melodic laugh.

"No… I'm a Hybrid." Klaus admitted.

"What does that even mean?" Caroline asked.

"It means that I am half vampire and half werewolf."

"Are you on crack!?" Caroline asked as she burst out laughing.

"No, I am telling you the truth."

"Prove it," She said.

"As you wish, sweet Caroline." Klaus said as his teeth elongated and his eyes darkened.

Caroline's mouth dropped open and she quickly tried to back away from him.

"You're scared." Klaus guessed.

"That isn't possible. How—how did—you do—that?" Caroline stuttered.

"I told you. I'm a hybrid."

Caroline shook her head in disbelief and Klaus reassured her that he wouldn't hurt her.

"How will that help me?" Caroline asked.

"I could turn you." He said.

"Turn me? Into what? A vampire? Or a werewolf? Or both?"

"I can turn you into a vampire." Klaus said.

"How will that help me?"

"You'll never be sick again and you will be strong and healthy. You'll live forever."

"I'm waiting for the cameras to jump out and say 'Gotcha'." Caroline said.

"I'm telling you the truth, Caroline. Let me help you. I don't want you to die."

Caroline shook her head, "No."

"Caroline, listen to me." Klaus said.

"Stay away from me." Caroline cried out as she looked at him pointedly.

"Caroline, please. Let me explain. Let me tell you about vampirism. It isn't all bad."

"You have two minutes before I shout for the security." Caroline warned him.

Klaus nodded and asked, "Do you want to die?"

Caroline shook her head no and Klaus nodded.

"Good, because there is a whole world out there. Filled with adventure, culture… Genuine beauty." He told her her.

Caroline listened to him carefully and Klaus continued.

"Being a vampire is a blessing. It allows you to live through history and it allows you to travel the whole entire world. Your lifetime doesn't have a limit. You can live forever. You can be there when the cure for cancer is found. You can do it all." Klaus said.

"Vampires are monsters." Caroline spat in his direction.

"Not all of them…"

"Are you a monster?" Caroline asked her voice just above a whisper.

"Truthfully?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," Caroline nodded.

"I was a monster."

"And now you've changed?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Not entirely." Klaus confessed.

"No… I don't want to be a vampire."

"But you don't want to die either." Klaus said. "What do you want more Caroline? To live and be a part of something important or to die and be known as the eighteen year old that left the world too early?"

"I want to live." Caroline confessed.

Klaus nodded and said, "I'll let you think about it. Think about it and when you make up your mind call for me."

"Okay," Caroline nodded.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys liked it :)

I know it is going pretty fast but I have decided to make this into a three-shot...

Now, I do plan on writing a sequel to this. Kudos to those of you that figure out what it will be about! HINT: FBI agents and Vampires (or well one vampire)

Please Leave Feedback :D

~Hana :p


End file.
